Awkward Moments
by Chalantelle
Summary: Series of oneshots about awkward moments in the team. Supermartian, Spitfire, Chalant, AquaRocket. T because I'm paranoid. R&R if you want some more chapters!
1. Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Pairings: Supermartian, Spitfire, Chalant, AquaRocket.**

Chapter 1: Talk

"Not to be rude, but why are we here?" Robin asked this so nonchalantly, Zatanna burst into a fit of giggles. The team were sat in the cave's meeting room. There were 2 rows of 2 desks in the room. The chairs behind the desks were filled with Wally and Artemis, Robin and Zatanna, Conner and Megan, and Kaldur and Raquel. It looked like a really old school classroom. "Well Robin. Since you asked so nonchalantly, I'll... Let Green Arrow explain!" Batman felt proud of himself for realising the burden onto Ollie.

"Batman, what the hell!?" Green Arrow whispered, as he punched the dark knight in the arm. "Well kids! Who wants to do some science?" Arrow asked. Wally's hand slowly crept up, but was forced down by Artemis. Kaldur looked bemused at that. Green Arrow didn't really want to have this conversation with the team, but then again; nobody did. "Yes, um so, yes." Ollie stuttered. He saw eight pairs of eyes looking at him with that "would you get on with it so we can go and beat each other up" look. "Well, yes, since Wally put his hand up... Flash is going to take over! Okay, bye!"

"No thanks, see ya!" Flash sped out of the room. "Okay this is ridiculous! Someone please hurry up and tell us this 'oh so important' stuff NOW or so help me I will rip each of your heads off and feed them to Wally!" That was Zatanna. The team looked at her in surprise. She felt awkward. In a small voice she added "Or maybe get Supey to do it..." Robin sniggered.

The only adults in the room were Superman, and Batman who had for some reason not left the room like the others. Zatara was there, but he was standing in to corner, lint-rolling his suit down, and twiddling his moustache. "Clark. Tell them!" Bruce growled at Superman. "I'm Kryptonian, my idea of this is probably very different to yours!" Clark responded. The team looked at the two with concern. "Jesus Clark that's disgusting!" Batman told him, and got up to speak to the group.

"Right kids, listen up! Aquaman is taking over this class!" Batman sniggered as he passed on the torch to yet another unsuspecting leaguer. "My King's here?" Kaldur inquired. "Why Yes, Aqualad! I have been here behind you the whole time, I am surprised you did not notice! I will not take offence, as this is your first crime." Aquaman said that so quickly, it impressed Wally. He walked to the front. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Do you guys know where babies come from?" Everyone groaned. "Aww, if I knew it was this talk I would have stayed at home!" Artemis stated. Aquaman hung his head in shame, and left the room. He accidentally bumped into Superman on the way. Megan cried with laughter at that. "RIGHT. I'LL DO IT." Batman had finally cracked. After several minutes of talk about things nobody needed to know, he drew a diagram on the whiteboard behind him. "Batman?" Conner inquired. "Yes?" "How did you learn to draw like that?" He had to say that quite loud, as Raquel was busy puking up waffles into a bin behind her desk.

"I went to art school." Batman replied. "No you didn't!" Robin said. "You don't know everything, Robin!" He stated. "See, that's where you're wrong!" Robin responded. "How did you really learn to draw like that?" Megan asked. "Playboys." Everyone groaned. Zatara stepped up, looking very snazzy (he had just spent the last hour rolling his suit down). "Batman, really?" He inquired. "He's lying there, too!" Robin interjected. "He has encrypted files on the bat computer, and lets just say it wasn't meeting schedules." Everyone groaned.

**That was really long... But worth it! R&R.**


	2. Overprotective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 2: Overprotective

"BAYWATCH! WALLYY! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Artemis screamed as Wally changed the channel to Top Gear. "NOOOO NOT CARS PLEASE NOT CARS!" Artemis yelled. "Actually, it's vans today." Wally was such a trol. Artemis groaned. Robin couldn't help laughing. "You're enjoying this, aren't you!" Artemis said to Robin. "Well..." He replied.

"Wally. Nobody. Likes. Top Gear." Artemis told him in an icy voice. Wally's mouth dropped. "Rob, you like it... Right?" He asked. "Well..." Was the answer. Wally growled. Artemis took this as an opportunity to strike for the remote, sadly she hasn't caught Wally off guard.

"Nuh uh uh! Not for Artemises! Only for cool people!" Wally taunted, waving the box above his head. Zatanna walked in with a bowl of popcorn for the fight. Robin walked up and started munching some. Robin's back was currently turned to the fight. "Rob! Catch!" Wally caught the boy while he was chatting to Zee, and the box bonked him on the back of the head, causing him to topple over on top of Zatanna.

Robin turned his head to say "You douchebag." And Wally was pissed off that Robin didn't have mind reading powers. "BATMAN 02." Batman Beamed into the cave, only to see Robin and Zatanna in a very compromising position. He raised an eyebrow at this. Robin stood up at a speed that impressed Wally." Ehem, that was not what it looked like!" Robin blushed.

"Yup, that's what they all say." Batman said. "Zatara, meet me in the cave please." Batman said into his radio. Zatanna looked at Wally with a look that said "I can kill you with a thought." Wally put his hands in the air. Zatara appeared a few minutes later, to talk to Bruce. Why on earth they decided to turn their backs on the kids, nobody knew. Zatanna and Robin snuck away and hid in Robin's room, it was securely locked and bolted, with codes and passwords.

"And I found them li-" Batman was cut off by Zatara motioning to where their protégés had just been. Wally and Artemis contained their giggles. "I hate it when they do the ninja thing." Bruce said. Zatara asked Wally "Where'd they go?" And eventually he had to bribe Wally with chicken whizees for him to tell. "ROBIN!" Batman shouted. "Wally." Zatanna whispered. "Okay how do we get out of this?" She asked Robin. Robin pointed to a vent. "Zee, lets go in there!" They climbed into the vent and placed the cover back to hide their tracks.

A few minutes later, Superboy walked past the vent and said "Robin? Zatanna?" Robin told Conner about why they were in the vent. "Can we have some ham?" Zee asked. Conner sighed and went to get some. It looked very dodgy when Superboy was feeding slices of ham into the vent. Batman saw this from around the corner, and knew who was in there. "ZATANNA." Zatara called. "It's Batman and Zatara! Crawl crawl crawl! Go go go!" Zatanna and Robin shuffled through the vents and came out in the gym.

Zatara and Batman were already there. "But I hacked the motion sensors..." Robin stated. "I hacked them too." Said Batman. "Ooh, they are not whelmed Robin! Not whelmed at all!" Zatanna said. "RUN!" Robin said. But sadly, they were held back by their mentors. "I believe you just got powned." Zatara stated. Robin and Zatanna groaned in response.

**Haha, I liked the ham bit! R&R.**


	3. Noted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 4: Noted

Black Canary was teaching the team in the gym. Beast Boy was joining them today, he came from Quarac to spend time with Megan. Everyone was sparring, and Megan said "You see, Garfield; that's what happens when you hit on the teacher!" She said this after Wally had been smacked to the ground by Canary.

"Wow, noted!" Beast Boy said, with a crazy grin on his green face. My GOD that phrase was annoying. It wasn't just because he said it all the time. It was the way he said it. "Noted!" Ugh, everyone hates that.

"OH MY GOD." Zatanna couldn't hold it in. Everyone looked at her. "WHY DO YOU SAY NOTED? YOU NEVER EVEN TAKE ANY NOTES OH MY GOD I WANT TO KILL WHOEVER MADE YOU SAY THAT STUPID PHRASE IT'S SO ANNOYING OH MY GOD." Zatanna seethed.

"Noted!" Beast Boy replied glumly. "OH MY GOD DO YOU EVER LISTEN? I GUESS YOU DON'T BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE TAKING MENTAL NOTES ALL THE TIME!" Zatanna shouted.

Zatara had heard the ruckus from down the hall, and ran in. "Do you not know that you have to keep Homo-Magi calm?" He smacked his forehead. "Why?" Asked Megan. "Because this will happen!" He pointed at Zatanna, who was in such a state of rage, she was surrounded in rage energy. "Noted!" Beast Boy said.

"OH MY GOD I HATE THAT PHRASE IT'S SO ANNOYING PLEASE COULD YOU KINDLY REFRAIN FROM NEVER EVER SAYING IT AGAIN EVER!" Zatara joined Zatanna's rage party. "Does anyone else find it annoying?" Garfield asked. "Well..." They all said. "We should probably go before these guys explode..." Robin said, pointing and the Homo-Magis.

**Ugh "noted" SO ANNOYING OH MY GOD. R&R?**


	4. Batfamily Extra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"HEY BRUCE, I'M GOING TO WALLY'S HOUSE." Dick called to his adoptive dad (who was sitting right there).

"Alright." Bruce said without looking up from the documents he had spread out on the coffee table. Dick stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"That's it? No love ya, don't be out fast curfew, don't get arrested again?" Dick asked. Bruce still didn't look up but responded.

"Have fun."

At that moment a smirk crossed Dick's lips.

"Alright, be back at 3 am, don't wait up, gonna score some drugs so if I come back later that's why, maybe gonna pick up some chicks, I don't know."

To this Bruce's head shot up.

"WHAT, HELL NO, NO SON OF MINE IS STAYING OUT PAST 3 AM, AND OR GETTING HIGH!" He yelled.

"Dude, I was just kidding, just making sure you were paying attention." Dick snickered, Bruce only glared.

"Dick, a man can only take so many surprises." Bruce finally said.

"Well, you never said I couldn't bring a girl home..." Dick mumbled, walking out the door. Bruce followed.

"YOU BETTER BE BACK 9 PM!"

**Random DaddyBats! R&R.**


	5. Roy's Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

**After this one if you want more then review!**

Chapter 6: Roy's fault

Dick, Wally, and Roy were all sitting in Roy's living room, playing some stupid video games. It was around that part in the game were nothing really happens when Dick's phone began to ring.

"Hey, guys, shut up, it's Bruce." Dick hushed his friends, then answered his phone.

"Hey, dad." Dick answered.

"WALLY, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" Roy laughed.

"DICK, PUT THE DRUGS AWAY!" Wally hollered, "ROY, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE! YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Bruce yelled, completely shocked by what he just heard.

"Oh my gosh, I swear, Bruce, they're kidding!" Dick exclaimed.

"You-you kids, I swear." Dick could practically see Bruce shaking his head.

"Ok, bye." Dick hung up, "I'm gonna kill you both!"

**Hehe. R&R!**


	6. Even Wally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 7: Even Wally

"Oh no! My cookies!" Megan sighed as she pulled _yet another_ batch of burnt cookies out of the oven. "Wally!" She called. "Yes, Megalicious?" He answered. "Eat these burnt cookies for me." She said. "Sure." Wally replied. He picked up one of the cookies, and munched it. "_Pleugh, pleugh_!" He spat the cookie out and left.

Even Wally couldn't eat them! In due course, the rest of the team had done exactly the same thing, including Megan. She was just about to chuck them away, when she heard Robin. "STOP!" He said. "Wha-"She began. Robin took the cookies, and made a perfection sign with his fingers. Megan shrugged, clueless.

Robin had the cookies. He jumped up into the rafters, and started repeatedly lobbing cookies at the unsuspecting team below. "Is it... Raining cookies?" Kaldur questioned. "No, it's Robin! Look!" That was Zatanna. _Pelt. Pelt. Pelt. _Burnt cookies were showering down on them. Robin laughed his signature laugh.

"Don't make me come up there, Robin!" Conner shouted at the ninja. "Doubt you could anyway!" Robin laughed. "Perhaps not, but I can tell Batman!" He continued, trolling. Robin stopped and bat-glared at Superboy. "Supey... You wouldn't!" He whispered darkly. Conner nodded. "Oh I would, I think I'll just go and find him now." Superboy said.

Robin flung the plate down at Conner, it landed in his hands. Conner picked up a cookie to throw at Robin, just as _RECOGNISED: Superman. 0-1._ Conner froze. Superman walked in, and saw Superboy, aiming at Robin. He picked up a cookie. "Are these... burnt cookies?" He inquired. Conner nodded. A smile came across Clark's face. "You don't throw them like that! You throw them like _this!_" He shot one straight in Robin's mouth. He spat it out.

Several minutes went by, Where the Supers pelted Robin. Everyone joined in, as Megan had screwed up _more_ cookies. After Robin has finally fled the scene, Superman grabbed Conner's hand, and left. "He grabbed my hand..." Superboy thought. "Wait! Come back! Love me!" He shouted. "No."Clark said this, and left, leaving Conner feeling very unloved. Good thing Megan was there to make him feel better!

Had to have a bonding moment! Here, have some cookies to chuck at your friends. ( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: )( :: ) Some may be broken... Review for more! :3


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 8: Lies

There were always lies told in the team, it's just how it rolled. To be fair, most of the lies weren't really lies, they were an exaggeration of the truth. Sometimes, it would be to protect someone, or it might be to look cool. No matter what, there were lies around every corner.

Zatanna never wanted to talk to Wally, he always flirted with her. Whenever she heard him coming, she would engage in conversation with Robin, the two were joined at hip. But, he was away with Batman, fighting Joker.

Wally sped into the room. "_Crap._" Zatanna thought, he's going to talk to me! Zatanna ran away before he could do anything. Wally was confused. Zatanna was hiding in the kitchen, she knew he'd find her. Luckily, Artemis was distracting him with kisses.

"_How to get rid of Wally... Hmmm._" She thought. "Etaerc eht noisulli fo eht llems fo nekcihc gnimoc morf eht myg!" She said. She quietly laughed to herself. "CHICKEN!" Wally sped off to the gym. Artemis walked in to see Zatanna. "Thanks!" She said. "No problem." Zatanna replied

"THERE'S NO CHICKEN HERE!" The girls heard Wally. Artemis ran away and hid in the bathroom. Zatanna didn't know what to do. She took out her phone and pretended to be in a deep conversation. "Yeah, Zachary! That sounds like fun." She said, just as Wally walked in looking depressed.

Zatanna let out a laugh. "So, how's Aunt Sarah?" She asked nobody. "Yeah, okay we-" She was interrupted. "Urm, dude. Your phone isn't on..." Wally sniggered. Zatanna slowly put her phone down slowly. "Please don't talk to me." She pleaded. _RECOGNISED: Superman. 0-1._ "Oh you beautiful, _beautiful_ man!" Zatanna said as she hugged Superman. Superman eased the girl off him. Zatanna turned her head, to see Wally with an eager grin on his face. And she _ran_ for her life!

**Aww, Superman you meanie! Review? :3**


	8. Innapropriate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**.

Chapter 9: Innapropriate

"Dude, lets go score some chicks!" Wally moaned at Robin. "The only chicks we're gonna get is a couple packs of chicken whizees!" Robin laughed. "Can we get some of those?" Wally pleaded. "No!" Was the reply. "Well, there's nobody on Facebook to trol, Supey is... I don't really know, and there aren't even any league members here!" He whined.

"Calm down, Wallace." Robin trolled. Wally did a remarkably good bat-glare. Robin got up to leave the room, and Wally followed him. "Dude wha-" he began. "Shhh! It's Megan coming up behind us!" Wally whispered. The two continued walking, until Megan was level with them. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Yeah, hey." Robin answered. Wally walked up behind her and then grabbed her butt. He acted like nothing happened.

Megan walked away suspiciously. Robin was shaking his head. "Perv." He said. Wally grinned, he fit the description well. After a while, he walked up behind Zatanna and did the same thing. "Did you just... grab my butt?" She asked. "Possibly by accident, but not deliberately." He said innocently. Artemis was walking up the corridor behind them.

"I dare you to touch her butt." Robin stated. "What dude, no way!" He hollered. "You did it to the other girls! Now make with the grabbing!" Robin laughed. Artemis was now just in front of the guys. Wally grabbed it. And then acted casual for about 2 milliseconds before Artemis swung around and flipped him over.

"Don't touch my butt!" She said. "It was an accident!" Wally lied through his teeth. They were still having this conversation, when RECOGNISED: Black Canary, 1-3. Was heard. "Now, who touched who's butt?" Canary asked the pair. Robin was crying with laughter in the corner. "Robin touched Artemis' butt!" He dobbed in his friend with a look of revenge.

Everyone turned to look at Robin. "Hold up, hold up, hold UP!" He said. Then he ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Luckily, he found Zatanna watching the tv. "Hide me" he begged. "ediH niboR!" She said with a smile. Everyone was looking for him. Darn Wally!

**Review for more, I'm back to school now from 8:00 am to 16:00 pm, GMT. So that means I might have to stop writing. :3**


	9. Influences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 10: Influences

Batcave

"What the hell Dick! Why would you do that?" Batman seethed. "What are you even going on about?" He replied. Bruce turned on the news. "Local Superheroes caught at a tender moment" It said, it was a picture of him and Zatanna. "There you go." Batman continued.

"Hey, HEY. Don't get all up in my grill, man!" Robin said. "What?" Bruce responded, confused with this modern slang. "What's so wrong with it?" Robin asked. "Well... Um." Batman tried to answer. "Exactly, so why don't you go and do whatever it is you do, and leave me alone!" Robin reacted. "Why do you think you can get away with this?" Batman inquired. "You do it." Robin laughed.

The Cave

"Robin, B01." Robin walked in, just in the middle of a heated argument between Red Arrow and Green Arrow. "-n't care what you say, I'm going keep doing it!" Roy was saying. "No no, you can't do it." Ollie stated. "Why?" Roy pondered. "Because you can't just go around spitting on puppies!" "Why not? You do it!" Robin left that conversation.

"Aww come on dad!" It was Zatanna, finally a good argument. "No." Zatara spoke firmly. "What's the problem?" Robin asked. "He won't let me use magic for my own good." Zatanna stated, miffed. "It's not right!" Zatara replied. Robin laughed so hard. "What?" The magicians asked. "Well, for the last hour, I've been listening to arguments where the person who's telling the other off actually does the wrong thing." Robin said.

"That may be funny, but what does that have to do with this?" Zatara asked. "You use magic for selfish reasons everyday." Robin replied. "Wha... No!" He responded slowly. "Yesterday I saw you using magic to get free cupcakes!" Robin continued, through Zatanna's giggles. Zatara walked away looking really, really awkward. But not ashamed at all. Robin walked away, he liked interfering.

**Wrote this before school, sorry if it's a bit short. Review for more! :3**


	10. Monologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 11: Monologue

"Wolf shut up!" Conner thought. "No, piss off stop it now. I'm having none of that. Nope. Nope. Go away." Conner was thinking as Wolf pissed him off. "Oh my god, go away before I kill you!" He continued.

Zatanna walked past Conner's room, hearing this. She was concerned. These insults were still going on when she left to get help. "Robin! Help me!" She said. Robin ran up to her. "With what?" He asked. "Conner's going to kill Wolf!" She said.

"Urm... Maybe we need some more proof before we barge in." Robin responded. "Okay." The two stood outside the door, listening. "Jesus Wolf stop biting me in the ass!" Conner spoke. The two looked at each other nearly laughing.

"Okay, we gotta go in there." Zatanna whispered. Robin nodded and burst into the room. There was no Wolf there. There was just Conner playing on his Xbox. "Urm we we-" Zatanna started. "What the hell guys?" Conner raged. "Where's... Wolf?" Robin asked warily. "Eating Nachos with Wally, why?" Conner questioned.

"But we heard.. and you were going to kill Wolf!" Zatanna stated. "Wolf is this noob Im playing against..." Conner said. "OHHHHH!" Zatanna and Robin stated. They kept saying that as they left. Misinterpretations are so awkward.

**Lol! Review for another chapter. :3 It's a short one.**


	11. Banned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 12: Banned

"Hey Wally, wanna go to Wall-mart?" Robin asked the ginger. "YES. But we have to bring the girls." He said. "Urm, would it be rude to ask why?" Robin inquired. "Yes it would." Wally laughed. "Let's go get them then..." Robin stated.

Zatanna and Artemis were beating up punching bags when the guys walked in. "Hey girls, wanna go to Wall-mart?" Wally asked. "Yeah, we'll go change." Artemis stated. "egnahc ruo sehtolc tuo fo eseht!" Zatanna said. The girls didn't know why they were going to wall-mart, but they wanted to anyway.

"Why are we really here?" Robin asked Wally. "To mess around." Wally grinned. "Artemis and I will take the stationery isle, you guys can mess up the blankets and pillows." Zatanna said. Everyone nodded and grinned, ready to screw up the shop.

Artemis took all of the paperclips, while Zatanna arranged every magnet she could find and arranged them in the next isle. The paperclips went flying, there were also a lot of pins. It was sad to see a bunch of teddy bears stabbed with pins and paperclips, but it was so funny.

Wally and Robin were ready. Zatanna unstabbed a big teddy, and chucked it over the isle to them. Wally had made a little bed with the stuff in that isle. He placed the bear he already had, and the new one on top of one another, and placed the blanket on top. "What? Bears do it to!" Wally said to Robin, who had a concerned look on his face.

Artemis and Wally decided to sit on top of the shelves and wiggle. They toppled over all the shelves and created dominos! Meanwhile, Zatanna and Robin were swinging from the lights, and screaming like banshees. "SECURITY!" A store clerk shouted, and soon enough there were so many security guards!

Artemis and Wally were already caught, but luckily Robin and Zatanna had snuck away to get help. "DON'T COME BACK!" They heard. The two just looked at each other and then shouted back. "Sorry guys!" Then they giggled and ran away.

**Lol! Banned from Wall-mart! :3 Review for more.**


	12. Verity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 13: Verity

"Why don't you hit on me?"Zatanna asked Wally who was making and eating a sandwich at the same time.

"What?" He scoffed."You hit on every girl you see but not me, why?" She continued."Well..." Wally still seemed stunned by her question. "Well... you're more of a bro than a girl. It would be weird if I did." Wally stated.

"What do you mean by 'bro'?" Zatanna wasn't sure if she should be insulted. Either way she didn't like what it implied."It means...well...you know." Wally clearly was thinking of the best way to explain trying to insult her."No I don't know. If I did I wouldn't have to ask you." Zatanna trolled.

"Fine. When I said bro I mean someone who I really get along with. I mean come on you aren't exactly girly. You love video games, comics, and 'that's-what-she-said' jokes" Wally said."So that's why you don't hit on me?" Zatanna was still a bit confused.

"Do you want me to?" Wally had a questioning look on his face."Ew, no"

"Okay then can I get back to my sandwich?" Wally clearly wanted this conversation to end. Zatanna breathed a sigh, murmured a fine and left Wally to his sandwich. She was still pretty confused though... she wasn't a bro!

She was having none of it. Zatanna stormed back into the kitchen, where Wally was eating a fourth sandwich. "You lied to me. Tell me the real reason you don't flirt with me!" Zatanna raged at him. Wally sighed and stopped chewing. "Well..." He began.

**FLASHBACK**

"So you like Zatanna, don't you!" Wally said to Robin. "What, no!" He blushed. Wally raised an eyebrow. "Fine, yeah." He continued. Wally grinned a grin that would have impressed Joker. Robin was creeped out. "Dude... what?" Robin said.

"Don't tell her!" Robin pleaded. "Why shouldn't I?" Wally trolled. "Because I can pelt you with cookies from the rafters." He stated. "Fine, fine. This better be worth it dude!" Wally moaned. Robin handed him £20 and left the room after Zatanna.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh." Zatanna blushed. "You see now?" Wally asked. She nodded. Zatanna was leaving the room, when Wally said "Girl, I'd do you like my Quantum Physics homework!" Zatanna turned to look at him. She knew he loved science. Zatanna blushed again. "So wanna g-" Wally was cut off by Robin storming in.

"Dude! What did I say?" Robin raged. He shoved Wally. "Urm, not to eat really fast because I get indigestion?" "Not that!" Robin was seething. Zatanna backed out of the room. Robin and Wally were fighting. It was awkward. "Dude, you haven't even asked her out!" Wally stated.

"You don't even like her!" Robin shot back. "You don't know that." He said. Zatanna walked back in because she left her jacket on the counter. She just walked up to Wally and slapped him. Then she kissed Robin and walked away.

**Hehe! That happened to my friend. :3 Review for a new chapter!**


	13. Puzzlement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 14: Puzzlement

Zatanna cried into her plushie. Zatara had just given up his life to Nabu, Dr Fate the selfish douche. Her dad had given her that plushie a few years ago, and she loved it ever since. She hugged it hard and wiped her tears.

Zatanna walked into the living room, there was nobody there. The tv was on static, and it was surprisingly soothing. She slumped on the couch and hugged the plushie. The static looked a lot like a sweet bowl, it was quite nice to look at, she understood why Conner liked it so much.

"Urm... Zatanna?" It was Wally. She turned around to see his gingerness, in all it's glory. "Yeah?" She sniffed. "What's that?" He pointed to the plushie. She held up the plushie. It was a cute little Robin! "Awww!" Wally cooed at the doll of the boy wonder. Zatanna raised an eyebrow, and then hugged the doll.

"Why do you have that?" Wally asked. "It's a plushie..." She stated. "Yeah, but why is it... Robin?" Wally inquired. "Because it was cute... So my dad bought it for me?" She spoke with an almost questioning tone. Wally walked up to the sofa in front of Zatanna. "I'm sorry..." He said.

Zatanna stood up. "It's cool." She stated, hugging mini-Robin. There was an awkward silence. Wally moved in to hug her. Zatanna was confused, but accepted. It was really awkward when Robin himself walked in and saw this. It wasn't the hugging that was awkward, it was that Wally was actually caring for Zatanna.

Robin growled. Zatanna heard this and turned around, with the plushie in full sight. Robin saw it and cooed. "Awww! It's a mini-me!" Zatanna smiled and walked off with him. Wally sighed, man he wanted her! He promised Wally he wouldn't flirt with her... But he also promised Flash that he wouldn't trip him up... He lied.

Robin looked at the mini him. It was quite acurate, and it even had a utility belt. Zatanna hugged Robin. The real one. He was startled, but happy. Robin led her into his room, where they could talk in private. When Zatanna walked in, she laughed. Robin had a mini plushie of her. Plushies. So adorably innocent.

**Review for more! :3**


	14. Overlooked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 15: Overlooked

"Zatanna. Let me in!" Wally banged on her door. No answer. He kept banging, slamming, punching the door. She was probably pissed off with him because he tried to take her away from Robin. He understood.

He wasn't going to give in! He kept banging on the door. Eventually he tried to vibrate his molecules through the door. Result: bloody nose. Wally went to get a tissue. He was upset that he had to abort the mission.

Kaldur was already in the kitchen. "Hey Kal." Wally said. "Hello Wally," he replied. "Is Zatanna upset with me?" Wally questioned the Atlantian. "I do not know why this would be, elaborate?" Kaldur stated. Wally sighed.

"Well, me and Robin were in a bit of an argument, and I wanted to spite him. So I tried to kiss Zatanna and she slapped me..." Kaldur nodded as Wally told his story. "She is probably shunning you, why don't you see how Robin is with the situation?"Wally agreed to this, and decided to go see Robin. "NO BATMAN I HATE HIM!" It was Robin. Talking about KF. Wally decided to walk away. But then he knew what he had to do. Go make a sandwich. As he walked back into the kitchen, Kaldur looked at him with that "get back in there you coward" look.

Wally sighed and went back to the gym. "Don't you think you're bein-" Batman. Robin interrupted. "Nope. He wanted to spite me. And now Zatanna won't talk to me, stupid Wally." Robin was grumbling. KF knocked on the door and entered. There were two equally scary bat-glares looking at him. "I'm sorry Robin." He said, and walked out.

Robin followed. "Dude, it's okay. I just want to talk to Zatanna." He said. The two guys walked towards her room. "She wasn't talking to me when I spoke through the door." Wally stated, and Robin had also noticed this. Wally decided it would be awkward for him to try and talk to her, after what he did. Now he would get that sandwich.

Robin had already tried speaking to her today, it hasn't worked. He banged on the door. Bang, bang. After a few minutes, he just opened the door. He laughed when he saw Zatanna, on her bed, with headphones on. He waved and walked out.

**So many reviews! I can't update for every review anymore... Too many reviews! I'll update at least once every day. :3**


	15. Permanent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 16: Permanent

"Dude, I'm tired." Wally said to Robin, who was up in the rafters looking for his teddy bear. He didn't tell the ginger that of course. Who would? "Good for you." Robin trolled. "Goodnight." He said. Robin laughed, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon!

Wally was asleep on the sofa. Robin knew this would happen, Wally just ate so much food. "Perfect." He thought. Zatanna sprinted in with two big black markers. Robin grinned. This was going to be great.

After about five minutes, the two were done doodling on Wally. He now had glasses, a monobrow, a drip of snot, devil horns, a beard, and a bunch of butterflies all over the rest of the space. The two heroes laughed so hard, they had to leave the room.

"THOSE LITTLE PUNKS!" Wally shouted wearily. Robin and Zatanna ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU NOOBS!" The speedster boomed through the cave. They couldn't out run him, he was Kid Flash! They had the vents, but Wally would use Conner's heat vision...

Where could they go? "Bioship." Robin said. Zatanna nodded. It was in sleep mode when they got there, but it was visible. "Nepo!" Zatanna said, as the ship door opened. They hid inside as the door shut. "What do we do now?" Robin asked. "Let's... Get Batman?" Zatanna suggested. Robin shook his head.

"PUNKY NOOBS!" Wally was there now. "Crap." Zatanna and Robin spoke in whispers. They went out the back door of the bioship. They snuck away to hide in the gym. "What the hell do we do!" Robin said. Zatanna shrugged. "Edih em dna nibor!" Zatanna said.

They hid. But it was taking a lot of mana to hold the hide. Eventually, Zatanna couldn't hold it anymore, and she crashed out on the floor. Slam. The door opened an Wally walked in. Robin sniggered as he tended to Zatanna.

"Don't laugh!" Wally growled. Wally was holding an aerosol of some kind. Robin's eyes opened wide, he knew what it was. He tried to run away with Zatanna, but he got sprayed. It was knock-out gas! The last thing he saw was Wally grinning and holding a marker up to his face. He still looked hilarious.

**Loads of reviews! Review to make me happy! :3 Also, you can PM me some ideas you want to see. **


	16. Verbalisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 17: Verbalisation

Zatanna's fully Italian cousin Zachary was in town to see her. It's not like she hated him, she just hated the fact that spoke Italian all the time. RECOGNISED: Zatanna Zatara, B08. Zachary Zatara, authorisation Zatanna Zatara. The cousins walked into the cave.

"hai guardate che film al cinema?" Zachary asked Zatanna. She was confused. "No, I don't like grapefruit?" She spoke with questioning in her voice. Zachary was confused. "Hey, Zatanna! You know you can't bring strangers in here, right?" Robin inquired. "That's my cousin Zachary. He's a Teen Titan, it's cool." She replied.

"Zatanna, mi sei mancato mentre ero in Italia." Zachary spoke. "Rob. Help me." She said to the boy wonder. "Haha." Robin laughed. "He says that he missed you when he was in Italy." He continued. "Aww! Mi sei mancato!" Zatanna spoke. She knew some Italian. "Consente di ottenere una pizza." Zatanna said to Zachary, who nodded.

The two got some pizza from the kitchen, where Wally was. "Hey babe." He said. She slapped him. "Wally è un coglione. Non parlare con lui. Mai." She told Zachary. He laughed. "What?" Wally said. "I told Zachary not to talk to you. He probably won't listen." She smiled.

"I'm going to find my dad. Stay with Zachary please." She told Wally. "Why should I?" Wally questioned. Zatanna gave a flirty look. She walked out. "Come fai a sapere Zatanna?" Zachary inquired. "Umm." Wally was really confused. He spoke no Italian. "Yes. I like to eat noodles with Zatanna." He spoke.

"ROB. ROB. ROB HELP ME." He shouted. Robin walked in, with the translator he had been working on. He chucked it to Wally. "So, are you Zatanna's cousin?" Wally spoke into the box. "Yes." Was the answer. "Are you from Italy?" "Yeah, Milan."

Artemis walked in. "Hey Wally, who's the cutie?" She smiled at Zachary. "Zatanna's cousin." He said. Zachary waved. She waved back. "Hi. I'm Artemis!" She said. "Ciao, io sono Zachary!" He said. Clearly he understood English, but didn't speak it. "He's Italian. Speak into the translator." Wally suggested. The two were in deep conversation

Conner walked in and heard all sorts of Italian rubbish. He called for Megan. She heard the same thing. It wasn't just him. "Who's this?" Conner asked. "Zatanna's cousin." Artemis said. She didn't bother saying about the translator. "Ciao, io sono Zachary!" He said to the confused aliens. Artemis mouthed "he's Italian." Conner and Megan backed out.

"Zatara mi ha detto di parlare italiano, io non parlo inglese. Parlerò inglese ora." Artemis smiled. "All this time... You actually knew English?" She asked. "Yep." He replied. "Wanna go out?" She asked. "Sure." He said. The two left the cave, and when Zatanna came back with her dad, Zachary was gone. He was known to disappear randomly. Zatanna sighed. "I'll call his phone..." Zatara nodded with a look that said "You better because my sister would not be happy if we lost her son in D.C, he doesn't even speak English!"

**Zachary you're so weird. Review? :3 **


	17. Cinematic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I also do not own the movie mentioned in this oneshot.**

Chapter 18:Cinematic

"Hey Rob, whatcha doing?" Zatanna asked. He turned and smiled at her. "Looking for a film." He said. "Want some help?" "Yeah, sure." "What kind of film are you looking for?" She asked. "An action packed film with terrorists and loads of swear words!" Robin replied, laughing slightly.

"I'll ask Wally." She said. Wally was probably in the kitchen, as usual. As she entered the kitchen, Wally greeted her. "Hey babe." He grinned. "Don't babe me." She replied. "Robin's looking for a film. An action packed film with terrorists and loads of swears. Know any?" She continued. He grinned.

"Fight club?" He offered. "Sounds good, I've heard of it." Zatanna replied. "Well, I've got it at my house, we can go get it if you want?" Wally asked. "Sure, Central City, right?" She questioned. "Yup. Lets go." They left the cave to go to Wally's house. When they got there, they were greeted by Wally's mother.

"Hey Wally, who's this?" Mary West asked her son. "This is Zatanna, we came to get a movie for Robin." He replied, Zatanna greeted Mary. The two went upstairs to find Fight Club. Wally's room was actually quite neat, but it was really sciencey too. Wally found the movie, and the two left the West family house.

Back at the cave, Robin greeted Zatanna and Wally. "Hey Zee... And Wally?" He shook his head. "We got you a movie." Zatanna said. Robin put it in the DVD player, and every member of the team came to watch it. Even Kaldur and Rocket, who actually had a whole lot of homework due for tomorrow. But no matter!

Wally shielded Zatanna's eyes when there was something gross on the screen. Robin grumbled. Half way through the movie, there was a sex scene. It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds long. RECOGNISED: Batman, 0-2, Zatara 1-1. The scene was still on tv. The mentors were watching it. Robin and Zatanna looked at each other. Batman cleared his throat.

"What's that?" He asked. "Fight club?" Robin spoke. Zatara looked at his daughter. Kaldur paused the movie, a smart move. Wally was hugging Zatanna, and she had her head in his chest. Wally coughed, and Zatanna sat up. "Guys, what the hell?" Batman spoke up at last. "Wally. Zatanna. Robin. Stay." Zatara said, eyeing Wally closely. The rest of the team left the room.

"Out of that whole movie, they had to walk in on that." Robin thought. "Can we leave?" Wally questioned. "No." Batman said. "Why are we still here?" Zatanna asked. "Because that movie was Innapropriate!" Zatara spoke in an icy voice. "Knil Nibor, Yllaw dna ym sdnim!" Zatanna mumbled. "Right. How do we get out of this?" Robin thought.

"And what was with the hugging, Wally? Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Zatara asked suspiciously. "No, no. Nothing you should know!" He stuttered. "Zatanna?" "Nope, nothing. Heheheheh." She sounded so awkward. "Alright." Zatara ended. "What rating was that film?" Batman intrigued. "Egnahc eht gnitar fo eht mlif ot evlewt!" Zatanna whispered. "Twelve." Robin interjected, smug.

Batman checked the box and grumbled. "Fine." He said. "I've got my eyes on you three..." Batman spoke. He and Zatara backed out of the room, motioning between their eyes and the teens. The teens laughed. "Right. I'm going to my room, thanks for the film Wally." Robin said, and walked out. "We should... Return the film to your house." Zatanna said to the ginger.

He grabbed her hand. "We don't have to..." He grinned. She grinned too. "Yes we do." Wally sighed and they took the movie back to his house. Back in Central City, Zatanna was looking around Wally's room. He grabbed her hand again. "Come on. Lets get back to the cave." He said. The walked out and went back to Mount Justice.

Wally walked into the cave, carrying Zatanna. Zatara came running up to them. "What... Is this?" He motioned to Wally and Zatanna. Wally placed her back on the ground carefully. He still had an arm around her. "Nothing! Really nothing!" The said simultaneously. "Hhhm. Second time today, Mr West. I think you're lying." Zatara stated.

"No really! Just please stop scaring me!" Wally said. "Dad, please!" Zatanna spoke. "No Zatanna! I'm not leaving until you tell me!" He raged. "Nothing!" Zatanna spoke, nearly laughing at the idea of her and Wally. Robin was sniggering in the background as he continued watching Fight Club. Batman walked in, just as another sex scene came on.

Robin ran. That was funny. The ginger and magician laughed and walked away. Zatara stood there, bat-glaring. Wally still had his arm around Zatanna. She didn't even mind, what made it better was Batman chasing Robin around the cave.

**Hhm... Quite long... Reviewewewew? :3 **


	18. Melodies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 19: Melodies

The Justice League were having a New Years party. Best of all, the team were invited to go too! Everyone was really pumped up, especially Wally. He wanted to get drunk, do karaoke, and kiss Zatanna. Sadly, Robin wanted her too. That was awkward! The day of the party came, and it was awesome! There was loads of food for the speedsters, drinks for the adults, and Conner was the DJ.

Apparently, he'd been living a double life as DJ CK. How interesting. Zatanna brought her cousin Zachary along, and Artemis was happy. The night was going so smoothly, even Wally and Robin weren't squabbling. Aqualad and Rocket were laughing and dancing, Conner was sitting with Megan, and Zatanna was currently talking to Captain Marvel.

"Alright Leaguers! It's time for karaoke! Who wants first go?" Green Arrow announced. Black Canary and Wonder Woman did a duet. Next up, Red Tornado rapped in his robotic voice. Aquaman stepped up onto the stage. "BOO! YOU SUCK!" Someone threw a drink at him. Everyone turned to Wally, who shrugged. "GET OFF THE STAGE!" It was Aqualad.

"Bet you can't do this, Kaldur!" Aquaman shouted. He twirled his moustache, and a dead dolphin dropped out of his nose, there were lots of groans. "My king, I would find it impressive if that mammal was alive, but as it is not, I shall show you how it's done." Kaldur stated. A live dolphin dropped out of his nose, and into a preprepared bowl of water. Clap clap clap!

"Just sing, Arthur." Batman sighed. Aquaman grumbled. He began to sing, but was pelted with cups and convenient tomatoes. Arthur slouched as he wandered off the stage. "Well... I think we'll take a short break!" Green Arrow announced awkwardly, as Arthur was still being pelted.

"Psst. Flash!" Zatara snuck up behind the scarlet speedster. "What?" Barry asked. "I need you to do something for me." The Italian stated. "It's not like last time is it? I really don-" "No no, It involves Wally. I need you to speak to him and ask him what he's hiding from me." The magician continued. He handed Flash some chicken whizees to bribe Wally with.

"Wally!" Barry addressed his nephew. "Hey uncle B." Wally replied. "So... Whatcha planning on doing tonight?" "Nothing much, maybe make my move on Zatanna, average shiz." Barry nodded, and handed his nephew the whizees. "Zatara. He plans to kiss Zatanna." Barry told Giovanni.

"No he won't!" Zatara walked away. "Edih em rethguad!" He spoke. "WHAT THE HELL?" Zatanna was locked in a cupboard. "Tel em tuo!" She spoke, and unlocked the door. Dad. She walked out onto the balcony, where Wally was. "Dad locked me in a cupboard." She stated. Wally laughed, and put an arm around her.

"DUDE. WHAT DID I SAY?" Robin raged at Wally. "Meep." Wally said. "Urr, guys, what's going on? You've been really strange around me..." Zatanna stated. "It's him! He's trying to ruin you!" Wally pointed at Robin. Robin denied it. "Ruin me?" Zatanna asked. "He wants you to go out with him!" Both guys said.

"Oh." She sounded awkward. She walked away. "WALLACE WEST WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME DAUGHTER?" Zatara raged. He then noticed she wasn't there. It was Robin. "We'll I was going to make my move, but she's gone because this NOOB ruined my chance." Wally pointed to Robin. "DUDE WHAT?" Robin shouted. Zatara backed away.

The two were fighting. Again. Batman and Flash had to come in and break them up. "WHAT IS THIS?" Batman raged. "His fault!" Wally said. "My sweet patootie is it! It's your fault for trying to kiss Zee!" "Why are you so pissed off?" Wally shot back. "Because I promised Batman and Zatara I wouldn't let any harm happen to her!" Wally looked awkward for a second. "Wait, harm? What!?" Flash grinned. "Come on Wally. You know what he means." "Jesus Barry! That's disgusting! You're worse than Clark!" Batman growled.

**Reference to chapter 1. :3 I'll make just one more chapter after this.**


	19. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 20: Conclusion

"Wally. No. She hates you." Robin told the ginger. "She hates you!" Wally retorted. "Why don't we ask her?" "Let's go." The two teens ran to Zatanna's room. Knock, knock. Zatanna opened the door and sighed. "Guys, come on." She said. "We need to know." Wally replied.

"No, leave me alone." Zatanna responded. She tried to shove past the guys, but there was no space. "GET OUT OF MY WAY." She raged. "Nope." Robin trolled. "GET. OUT. OF MY WAY!" She shouted, trying to shove them away. They didn't budge. "Fine. Be that way." She shut the door in their faces. "She'll have to come out soon." Wally grinned. Zatanna was already climbing through the vents.

"Not necessarily." Robin stated. Wally smacked his forehead. "Hello Wally!" Robin used his gloveputer to find her, whereas Wally was running round like a headless chicken. Wally ran into Zatanna in the hallway. "Out of my way." She said. "No." Wally said. "Want to know what I think of you, Wally? I hate you. I want you to die. Just leave me alone." She poked his face.

He was shocked. The two heard Robin's laugh. Zatanna walked away from the ginger. "Robin?" She said. "Zee?" He walked towards to her voice. She ran up and hugged him. "So, what do you think of me?" He murmured. "I love you." She replied. Wally was feeling awkward, so he left. RECOGNISED BATMAN 0-2, ZATARA 1-1. The teens continued hugging.

"I feel awkward." Batman said. "What do we do?" Giovanni asked. "Let's... Leave them to it..." The mentors left their protégés to it, whatever it was. "Took you long enough to realise you loved me." Robin laughed, as he kissed her. "If only you were less vain." She grinned.

**Dedicated to Nightwing master of the Aster, sorry for the WallyxZatanna moment... I saved it! That's a wrap guys! :3**


	20. Gambles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Someone requested a Superboy and Artemis chapter, and I'm making it even though I said chapter 20 was the last one! Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 21: Gambles

"I'm so gonna win this." Robin grinned. "Don't think so, Mr dark glasses!" Zatanna flirted. "What's that?" He grinned. "My dad and I always played th-" "JESUS GET A ROOM GUYS!" Artemis shouted. Everyone was staring at her. "Woah, woah! Cool it!" Superboy said, like a hippie.

"Wow, wow. Maybe we should get some counselling for Artemis instead of gambling..." Robin trolled. "I'll get Canary." Superboy was loving Artemis' pownage. He walked out to get Dinah, the counsellor at the cave. "What the hell! No!" Artemis shouted. Superboy was pretending to write stuff down on a clipboard. "Bad mouth, anger issues..." He mumbled.

"COME HERE YOU DARN DIRTY CLONE!" She growled at him. "Caaaaaaaalm down, Artemis! No need for violence!" Zatanna giggled. "Are we going to play the game or what?" Robin wasn't really in the conversation, he wanted to gamble. Artemis shot him a bat-glare.

"Sheesh." Robin grumbled. "Come on Arty, lets find you a nice straightjacket, hey?" Conner was laughing as he pulled her away from Zatanna and Robin. "Grr." She said. "Black Canary? I need some help!" Superboy boomed through the cave. Eventually he gave up looking for her. "Ugggh where is she?" He groaned.

"Artemis is crazy! She needs guidance!" Artemis had had it. "COME HERE!" She shoved Conner into a closet and went back to gamble with the others. "I'm back." She mumbled. The teens waved and went back to setting up the game. "So, lets play!" She grinned at them, as Superboy emerged looking sneaky.

"Hey Supey, should we deal you in?" Robin asked the clone. "Yup. I'm gonna beat this archer!" He pointed at Artemis. She scowled. "Get a room!" Zatanna trolled. Robin groaned. Robin dealed the cards into 4 piles and a spare deck. "YAY! LETS GAMBLE!" Zatanna grinned.

Recognised: Superman, 0-1. "Gambling? You're gambling?" Clark questioned the teens. "No, gambling, no! We said, rambling?" Zatanna stuttered. "What's with the chips, and all the cards? And your sneaky faces?" Clark asked, suspicious. "We're... Checking stock?" Artemis offered. Clark looked suspicious.

"Well, you're not playing Poker, are you?" He intrigued. "Nope! It's go fish! Look!" Robin held up a card with a posh looking fish on it. "Fair enough." Superman walked away. "Nice save." Superboy said to the others when Superman left. "Okay, chips for you, and for you, and you, and me!" Zatanna spread the allotted amount of chips equally.

"Hhm.." Everyone was pondering on their first move. Robin used the stick to bet 5 blue coins, everyone chipped in. "Watcha got, Rob?" Supey asked. "three 7s." "Four eights, loser!" Zatanna took all the coins, damn she was good! Ring, ring. Robin's phone began to ring. "Sup? Yes, WHAT NO DON'T. Oh fair enough. Bye." It was Batman, but he didn't say that of course.

"Zatanna, a word?" Robin pulled her to one side. "Yes?" She said. "That was Batman. He's coming to the cave. We gotta go!" "Yeah, but lets leave Arty and Supey here!" Zatanna grinned. Robin nodded. "Uh, guys. We need to do our algebra homework, you can just keep playing." Robin said to the others.

"Yeah, sure." Superboy packed away their cards and chips. Zatanna and Robin ran away. "Algebra homework. We all know what that means." Artemis muttered under her breath. Recognised: Batman 0-2. Artemis' eyes opened wide as the two turned around awkwardly. "What's this?" Batman growled.

"Not gambling, that's for sure!" Superboy trolled. "Care to explain further?" Artemis gulped. "I'm six months old, I didn't know!" Conner said innocently. "Fair enough, you may leave Conner. Artemis, stay." Batman stated. Conner left at a speed that would have impressed Wally. "It was Robin and Zatanna!" She tried to explain.

"Nice try. They've been doing homework for the last two hours." Batman growled. "Those little PUNKS." She mumbled. "Hey, Artemis. Conner said you've been having some anger problems?" Canary walked in and stated. "WHAT NO WAY HE'S LYING." She tried to justify herself. "Canary. Seems to me like she also has a gambling problem." Batman said.

Recognised: Green Arrow 0-6. "He-lloooooo!" Oliver waltzed in, drunk. "Urm. Maybe you should leave, hun." Dinah suggested to Green Arrow. "Naaa, came to seeee ma protégé!" He slurred. "Archers." Batman grumbled. "GOSH DARN IT YOU BOY WONDER AND MISTRESS OF MAGIC I WILL GET YOU!" Artemis tried to run away to find them, but was grabbed by Dinah, who took her away. Oliver and Bruce were standing awkwardly.

"Lets get yo-" Batman began, but Green Arrow puked on his bat-undies. "JESUS YOU DARN DIRTY ARCHERS I HATE YOU ALL!" Bruce said, obviously not realising Roy beaming in. Red Arrow cracked his knuckles. Batman gulped and left the drunken Oliver splurged on the floor.

**This might take a while to upload, my Internet is down. Review for more! :3**


	21. WTF

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 22: WTF

"Zee? You awake?" Artemis said through the door. "No." Zatanna murmered. Artemis laughed and was about to open the door. "DON'T COME IN DON'T COME IN!" Zatanna shrieked. "Alright... Bye then." Artemis spoke awkwardly as she walked away. At least that's what it sounded like. She was still stood outside.

"Okay, okay. She's gone." Zatanna spoke inside the room. "Alright, so lets get started" a male voice stated. Wally? He was making a sandwich. It was Robin. What was he doing in there? Artemis knew she needed to know. "Okay, so with the harder ones you need to go slower. But the others you can probably do it a lot faster" Robin said. What!?

"So, like this, right?" Zatanna said. "Yeah, that's good!" Robin stated. "WTF." Artemis mumbled, as Conner and Megan walked by, they joined her in perving. A few minutes later, Wally walked by, followed by Kaldur and Raquel. Everyone was listening in to the room. "Yep, that's good!" Robin was saying.

"Should we get Batman and Zatara?" Wally laughed. "Wait a few more minutes, we need evidence." Kaldur instructed. "Yep, I think you're ready to go faster now." Robin stated. "Yay!" Zatanna giggled. "Alright. Call them." Kaldur said to Wally, who went to call them. The rest giggled.

A few minutes later, the speech was still going on behind the door, and Batman and Zatara were running down the corridor. "ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Zatara banged on door. "WE'RE COMING IN." Batman growled. The mentors busted open the door, and laughed at what they saw. It was their protégés... On Zatanna's bed... Doing algebra.

**This happens to me all the time. Review for more! :3**


	22. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 23: Nicknames

Everyone was in the lounge, watching some stupid syfy channel marathon. Nobody even knew why. It was Fact or Faked, and nobody liked that show! Zatanna and Robin were trolling, by saying what was real and what wasn't. Eventually, it just got really REALLY boring. "This is really REALLY boring." Wally stated.

"Robin, you know Cobra?" Artemis asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you have a nickname for him?" Artemis lolled. "Nope. You?" "Naa, anyone else?" "I do!" Zatanna shrieked. "Go on." Kaldur said. "Snake bitch!" She stated, and everyone cracked up and they were all crying with laughter.

"Alright. I got one for Bane!" Conner cried. "Yeah, go for it." Megan told him. "Mexican't." Conner said. Everyone lolled. After a while, there were more nicknames thrown out there, and everyone was dying. RECOGNISED: Aquaman 0-6. "I got one for Joker! Smiley weirdo." Aquaman walked in and just ruined it. Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"My king, you ruined it." Kaldur shook his head. "What about Superman?" Megan asked. "Number one dad?" Wally trolled. Everyone cried with laughter, even Aquaman. He might have actually been crying because he ruined the joke. "Batman?" Robin spoke between giggles. "Tall, dark and sexy?" Artemis trolled. "HEY. DON'T TALK ABOUT BATSY LIKE THAT!" Robin raged.

"Cool it." Rocket added in, just to get in this story. "That's pretty funny though." Zatanna stated. "Green Arrow?" Wally asked the group. "Drunky." Artemis mumbled. Everyone heard and was a bit confused. "What?" Conner laughed. "Oh yeah! After the gambling incident, I walked back into the lounge for my phone and I saw him passed out on the floor!" Robin lolled.

Everyone continued crying with laughter. "What about Roy?" Wally questioned. "Perv." All the girls said at once. Everyone laughed so hard. "Urm. What's all this?" Batman walked in. Everyone gulped and turned around. Darn Aquaman. "Syfy marathon?" Rocket stated. "Hhhhhm." Batman growled. "Tall, dark and sexy." Megan whispered.

The dark knight grinned. "I heard that." He said, and winked and Megan. "JESUS BATMAN! NOT HERE PLEASE!" Robin raged. "Karate kid." Batman called Robin. Everyone cried with laughter. "Any more nicknames?" Bruce joined in. "Black Canary; screechy." Robin offered. And everyone cried with laughter.

After a while, all the mentors were in the lounge, apart from Zatara. "Alright. Zatara?" Green Arrow choked out through giggles. "Poirot." Superman stated. Everyone was crying really hard, when Zatara walked in. "Ehem." Everyone awkwardly turned around. And then giggled. They saw why he was Poirot. Everyone just walked away.

**Hhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmm. Poirot (Agatha Christie) Review for more! :3 This chapter came to me in a dream, sorry if it's short. **


	23. Dealer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 24: Dealer

Roy was shifty. Have you seen this guy? He's so sneaky! Peering around corners, appearing from nowhere. So creepy! Sneak, sneak. Zatanna punched behind her and caught Roy in the gut. "Holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!" He choked as he fell to the floor. "Don't sneak up on me! I thought you were Zatara!" She raged.

"So because you thought I was your dad... You punched me? What did I miss?" He coughed. She sighed. "He's all pissed with Robin for not protecting me on a mission. So I'm pissed off at him." She stated. "Soooo, whatcha doing in this alley?" Roy asked. "Waiting for Robin." She said. "Soooooooo. To take your mind off the situation..." Roy spoke as he stood up and picked up his quiver.

"Want some drugs?" He continued. "WHAT THE HELL NO! I'M TELLING GREEN ARROW!" She punched him intentionally. "Holy hot dogs in a hello kitty store!" He choked as he fell again. "What's with the statements?" Zatanna asked him. "Adding to my persona." He replied. "Why would you try and sell me drugs?" "Wally gave them to me." "WALLY? JESUS THAT TWAT!"

"Look, please leave. I'm waiting for Robin." Zatanna continued. "Fine." Roy grumbled, as he bent over to pick up his quiver. Zatanna picked it up and refused to give it back. "You're probably high! I don't want you near weapons." She stated. A fair point. Roy tried to grab it, but she shielded the arrows. "Always gotta be fashionably late, haven't you Robin?" She mumbled while defending the quiver.

"I'm not high! Gimme!" Roy whimpered like a toddler. "Urm, what's this?" Robin asked when he decided to show up. "He tried to sell me drugs, I assumed he was high, so I took his quiver." Zatanna stated. Robin winced at the last part. "Give him the quiver." Robin asked. "Why?" "He needs the arrows. Roy's on patrol in Star City tonight." He continued.

Roy grabbed the quiver greedily. "I knew it!" Robin laughed. Zatanna snatched the quiver and fished out the bag of drugs from Wally. "So that's how he's so fast!" Robin trolled. "Dude, gimme." Roy growled. "Why should I?" Robin grinned. "I'll touch Zatanna." He said this while extending a finger. The teens looked at each other. "RUN." Zatanna said.

They led Roy back to the cave, where everyone he loved was waiting for him. Wally, GA, BC, Kaldur, Jade, Artemis. They looked at him as he grabbed greedily at the drugs. "Roy." Green Arrow growled. "This is an intervention." Black Canary finished.

**I hate interventions. Review for more! :3**


	24. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 25: Hiding

"Pssssst. Zee. Pssssst!" It was Robin. "What?" Zatanna replied. "DON'T TURN AROUND DON'T TURN AROUND!" He yelled. "Fine, why?" "I can't find my glasses, you've gotta hide me!" He pleaded. "Alright..." Zatanna mumbled, passing him the sunglasses she was going to use when she went outside, but hey!

"Thanks." He said to her, looking through the sunglasses. "Seriously, how could you lose them? You wear them 24/7!" Zatanna giggled. Robin sighed. "Could have been Tim." He suggested. "Why would he have them?" She asked. "Yesterday I was a bit mean to him..." He grumbled.

"Go on." She laughed. "Well I was playing on the Xbox, and he came up to me all like "I told dad you ate the last cookie." And then he just smiled at me. So I was all like "You little PUNK" and then I got him in a headlock. Then dad walked in, and he got me to stop beating him up. So I said "what are we going to do with you, Tim?" He said "Love me." And then I denied that I loved him."

"That's really mean." Zatanna spluttered. "Just go home and get them!" She continued. Robin placed the glasses on the table. "I'm going to look for them." He said. Zatanna didn't even bother to tell him he had his identity at risk. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! IT'S WALLY!" Robin shrieked. "Urr, where's the glasses?" He asked. She shrugged, she genuinely didn't know.

Robin started to take off his hoodie to hide his face. Zatanna was laughing because his shirt came off with it. RECOGNISED: BATMAN 0-2. Wally wandered in and just left the room because he felt awkward. "Ehem." Batman grumbled. "Mghmnghm." Robin stated from inside the jumper. "What?" The dark knight was confused.

"He can't find his glasses." Zatanna was spluttering through giggles. "I have them, you have them to me!" Batman stated. Robin and Zatanna groaned. "So where's my sunglasses?" Zatanna asked, they were probably lost now. "Under this magazine." Batman picked up a TV guide and she picked up the glasses. "Oh." She mumbled.

"No wait, these aren't your glasses. These are Tim's!" Batman sighed. Robin groaned again. "Jesus! Can't you just go get them?" He pleaded. "No I need to go to the watchtower." Batman said, and walked away. "WHAT THE HELL!" Robin shouted after him. Zatanna passed her sunglasses to him. He looked really lame in them.

**Leave any requests in a review, or PM me. I'm going to make another dodgy-character chapter like number two. Review for more! Please don't hate... :3**


	25. Childish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 26: Childish

"Hey Robin? What's a park?" Superboy asked him. "Urm, a place where you can play and such like?" Robin laughed. "Haven't you ever been to one?" "Nope." "Supes, the team can take you!" Wally interjected, and Conner smiled. After rounding up the team, they left for the Gotham City park.

Superboy grinned when he saw the park. It was so cute. Everyone rushed in and started playing. Robin and Zatanna sat on a horse that rocked back and forth. They giggled so hard for ages until their hands were raw from holding the handles. Kaldur and Raquel were swinging on swings and twizzling around. Then they swung over the top bar and got stuck.

"Hhm." Kaldur mumbled. He used his water bearers to cut the chains and then he caught Raquel as they fell on the floor. Superboy was in the climbing frame with Megan, and he kept falling off the platforms. Wally and Artemis were sliding down the slide and playing in the sandpits. "Ur, guys?" A blond stranger looked over at them from the gate.

"Who are you?" Wally asked. "It's me. Green Arrow?" He laughed. Everyone groaned. "Whatcha doin'?" Ollie asked. "Playing!" Conner grinned. "Fair enough." He walked on. A few minutes later, Roy walked past. "Roy!" Robin grinned. Roy ran in and everyone was playing happily.

Zatanna was sat on Robin's lap on a bench, when Robin shifted and she fell over. She scowled at him. "I think I just butt-dialled Batman." He mumbled. "WHAT?" Zatanna shrieked with laughter. "It's not funny." Roy walked over. "How would you know?" Artemis joined in. "I butt-dialled Green Arrow when I was at a key party." He mumbled. "OH MY GOD FAIL!" Wally laughed.

Bring, bring. "It's Batman. Crap!" Robin growled. "Hellooooo!" Robin slapped his forehead when he heard how silly that sounded. "Robin get off!" Wally trolled. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Batman mumbled from the other side. "NOTHING!" Robin shouted, sounding awkward.

"Where are you?" Bruce continued. "Not at a kiddy park with booze, that's for sure!" Roy added, it wasn't a lie. There was booze. "WHO ARE YOU WITH?" Batman raged. "Everyone..." Robin sighed. "HOME. NOW." Robin scowled at Red Arrow and KF. "Again? Really you guys?" He sighed and walked home in shame.

**Darn Roy! Review for another chapter! :3**


	26. Spittle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 27: Spittle

_Patooh. Pleh. Pshuh._ "Urr, Rob? Your spit sucks!" Wally laughed. "Ah, what? That's not fair! Artemis has great aim, and you're a speed demon! I'm getting Zatanna on MY team." Robin replied indignantly. "Zee. Spit take. Now." He spoke through the mind link. She was with them within three minutes.

Artemis and Zatanna gulped water down to make more saliva. "Can I have some?" Wally asked to Artemis. "Sure you can." She trolled, and kissed him. Zatanna shrugged and did the same to Robin. "Fair enough." Robin coughed. Zatanna spat right onto the wall three metres away. "Yay! That's a good one!" She grinned at Robin.

After loads of spits, the gang took more gulps of water. Robin still sucked at spit takes. He was getting ready to spit over the coffee table. "Whatcha doin'?" Superman asked them, they hasn't heard him come in. Robin spat accidentally at Superman as he turned around. It was actually a good one. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Superman raged, squinting. "Oh crap! He's gonna laser eye you!" Zatanna burst out with laughter.

Zatanna took Robin away to hide him, and that left Artemis and Wally. They looked at each other awkwardly. They just decided to "exchange spit" while the others were gone. For no reason, Megan and Conner walked in and decided to join in spit taking. Conner spat one right into the wall, and it kinda went right through and made a hole. "Noodles." Megan said.

"Quick! Wally! Get the-" Conner stopped mid sentence. "Are you trying to SWALLOW that girl?" He trolled. Wally sighed. He sped off to get some plaster. Megan looked at Artemis with that look that said "what on Mars was that?" After the hole was plastered, the mentors beamed down from the watchtower to see their protégés.

"Where's Robin?" Batman growled. "Hiding from Number one Dad." Artemis laughed. "What?" Zatara added in, just to get in this story. "Yeah, he accidentally spat at Superman, so Zatanna is helping him hide." Megan added in. "Seems legit." Batman added in. He went to find Robin. Zatara went with him to find his daughter.

_"SQUEEEEEEEAL!"_ Robin ran down the corridor as Superman followed behind him. "HURRY UP ROBIN!" Zatanna was in front of them. "_SQUEEEEEAAAAAAL!" _Zatanna squealed as she saw Superman laser eye the wall next to her. "WALLY! ARTEMIS! HELP US!" Robin shouted. What he didn't know was that the latter two were sucking face in the living room.

"SUPERMAN WHAT THE HELL! I'LL MAKE YOU SPEND TIME WITH CONNER IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Batman boomed at the Kryptonian. "Meep." Clark stopped. "Okay, okay! Just don't make me spend time with him! He's not my son!" He continued. What he didn't know was Conner was behind him. Conner spat right in Clark's eye when he span around. Haha.

**Spittle, great word! 1 review = 1 chapter! :3**


	27. Hypnotism

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young to kekejo99.**

Chapter 28: Hypnotism

"Look into my eeeeeeeeyes. Now sleep!" Zatanna was hypnotising Kaldur. Kaldur snored. She giggled. "When you wake up you will not recall being hypnotised. Also, you will go out and buy chicken whizees for me, because Wally got me hooked on them; so blame him for your job. And yes of course you will think that you are a Mexican crossing the boarder" Zatanna instructed. She clicked her fingers.

Kaldur awoke. He summoned a hat that said "I'M FROM MEXICO!" on it. "They'll never suspect that I just illegally crossed the boarder!" Kaldur spoke in a Mexican accent. Zatanna cracked up. "I shall buy chicken whizees for you, my dear friend!" Kaldur grinned. Zatanna watched as he got up wearing his poncho. When he left Zatanna was crying with laughter.

"Why are you crying?" Rocket walked in and asked Zatanna. "I hypnotised Kaldur! He thinks he's a Mexican that just crossed the boarder and he's getting me chicken whizees!" Zatanna choked through the laughter as Rocket joined her. When Kaldur came back he looked confused as the two girls cried with laughter. "hola mi amiga y novia!" He grinned.

Zatanna translated this as " hello my friend and girlfriend!" She then took the chicken whizees from Kaldur and munched them as she walked out to share the giant bag with Robin. Kaldur slumped on the sofa next to Raquel and turned the television over to the Mexican food network. Raquel sighed. "Apuesto a que podría hacer eso!" He said as the sombrero wearer on the screen prepared enchiladas.

He decided to make some. He ruined the kitchen getting stuff out. There was flour everywhere, eggs on the floor. There was ketchup on the walls, along with cheese and mustard. Kaldur himself was on the floor, covered in everything! Raquel and Zatanna walked in. They just laughed. Then they walked away. RECOGNISED: RED ARROW B06.

When Roy saw Kaldur, he cracked up. "You mocking Bane?" He laughed. "No entiendo." Kaldur stated. Roy blinked dumbly. As he crouched in front of Kaldur, he saw all of the condiments on his face. That made him crack up more. He smeared more on Kaldur's face to make him look like a taco. Then he took a picture and uploaded it to LeagueBook. He walked away and left the Mexi-can't on the floor, covered in taco trimmings.

**Aaaaaaah too many reviews! :3**


	28. Whizees

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 29: Whizees

"GUYS! GUYS!" Artemis ran into the living room. There was nobody there. She felt awkward. "GUYS! GUYS!" Nobody in the kitchen either... It seemed like there was nobody anywhere! After checking everywhere, Artemis assumed she was alone. She played on Wally's account on the Xbox.

After about three hours of waiting, the seven other members of the team beamed in. Artemis grumbled in reply to their insolent absence. Everyone played on the Xbox for a while, until Artemis got up to go and get what she had originally wanted to show them. "GUYS! GUYS!" She ran in. There was nobody there.

They kept disappearing when she tried to show them. She sighed and put the bag back in the cupboard in the kitchen where she had it hidden. The team were there again. What!? Everyone acted natural. The real reason they kept hiding was because they knew what she wanted to show them.

"GUYS LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHING." She raged. "Fine, fine." Robin gave in after a severe bat-glare. Artemis brought in a bag of chicken whizees. "It's chicken whizees! OMG!" Zatanna was hooked on them. "No, I asked for a bag of air... and they were kind enough to put whizees in it!" Artemis grinned.

Everyone cried with laughter. "What?" Artemis was clueless. "We really didn't want to hear another one of your stupid things... like the time you went to buy bird seed and asked how long it would take for your bird to grow." Conner choked though laughter. Artemis walked away and ate her air. Zatanna had already taken the whizees.

**Hehe, bird seed! Review for another chapter. :3 If you didn't already know; Chicken Whizee is a restraunt in the program. Chicken Whizees are freezedried snacks based on the restraunt food.**


	29. Induction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

** Last chapter! I'll make it a short one!**

Chapter 30: Induction

Red Arrow, Icon, Zatanna, Rocket and Plastic man were all being inducted into the league. After the induction, each member was given a league membership card.

There was an after party at the watchtower, everyone was invited. It was a really great afternoon. Everyone was dancing, singing and having fun in general. Green Arrow walked over to his former sidekick. "Congratulations, Roy." He spoke firmly. Roy grinned. Ollie reached out to shake his hand. Roy shook up and down, Ollie went side to side. They looked at each other awkwardly. Then they slowly walked away.

**Happens all the time... No more awkwards for you guys! :3**


	30. Bonus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Okay, here's a little bonus chapter for you! TO CEEJAY IF YOU'RE READING THIS: Sorry for hating on Wally, this is dedicated to you. Enjoy! P.s; I don't own the character named in this story, and the name I used is the English name. If you're American then sorry! You'll understand... I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 31: BONUS!

"Wallace West?" The judge called him forward. The ginger stepped into the courtroom's spotlight podium.

"You claim rights to-" Judge Moody paused to peer at her notes.

"_Where's Wally._" She rolled her spectacled eyes.

He grinned cheekily.

"Yes ma'am, I do." She glared with a remarkable bat-glare at Wally.

"And _why_, may I ask?" She sounded tired.

"Well, you see..."

_Last week, in the Cave._

"Pssh, who names their kid _Wally_!?" Artemis mumbled as she spotted Oswald's bumblebee suit.

"Uh, this guy's parents?" Dick pointed to the guy in the red bobble hat.

"AND MINE," Wally appeared from the corner.

"And anyway, who calls their child Artemis?" He sniggered.

"Zeus and Leto." Kaldur walked in with a bag of peanuts.

"I... Don't even know who that is." Wally mumbled.

"You should..." Kaldur tutted.

"You're the only Wally I know, I _swear_." Artemis laughed.

"And not to mention that you're _ginger_." Dick liked to insult Wally's hair. _A lot._

"Surely there's another ginger Wally somewhere on this planet?" Kaldur chipped in.

"WHERE'S WALLY MIGHT BE GINGER TOO!" The real Wally raced over to the book. He then spent around twenty minutes scouting for the little nerd. After Wally was located, KF rubbed the hat with a rubber. After around an hour, it came off.

"HE _IS_ GINGER!" He squealed happily. After this, the glasses and black contacts came off as well. _Oh my god, _Wally thought, i_t's a reincarnation of me!_

Judge Moody had to use all of her might not to face palm; it had been a heck of a long day!

"_Fine_. Clearly _Where's Wally _was based on you... So you own it. Have fun with your new... _Alias_." She then ushered him out. _Well okay then._ Wally mumbled. He was probably expecting more of a fight.

* * *

**If you're the creator of Where's Wally, or you're in cahoots with them; it's just a story alright? It didn't really happen... Or did it!?**

**There's a bombshell to end on!**


End file.
